


Worries Confirmed

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [71]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick doesn’t trust flying devices.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 1





	Worries Confirmed

The sound of something large crashing outside startled him while he was icing some cookies. Baileywick yelped and squeezed the piping bag in surprise, spraying icing onto the ceiling. “What in the world?!” He watched as several guards and servants ran past the open doorway.

“That came from the orchard.”

“Something crashed into one of the trees!”

“I think it’s that flying machine.”

The steward dropped the bag and followed after them when he heard that. Cedric had told him that he was going to get some supplies that morning and only one person in the castle used a flying machine! “Cedric? Cedric!”

There were already several ladders up against the apple tree. Sure enough, Cedric’s flying machine could be seen up in its branches, shattered into several large pieces. These pieces were carefully pulled down as they looked for the sorcerer.

“Is there any sign of him?!” Baileywick asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Not yet,” one servant called down.

Violet touched his arm. “They’ll find him and I’m sure he’ll be just fine. Cedric is like a weed that way!” she offered.

Baileywick stared up at the tree, opening and closing his pocket watch to keep his hands busy with something. The idea of Cedric being hurt terrified the steward.

“He’s not in here!” someone called down.

“What?!” Baileywick demanded. He could no longer control himself, moving to look around the other trees and ground. Cedric did say he had a way to eject if there was an emergency. Had the sorcerer used it this time? The steward’s chest started to hurt from the hammering of his heart. “Cedric?! Cedric, where are you?!” he shouted.

“...hi…”

Baileywick whirled around. He found Cedric buried in a bush, his legs in the air and head down at the base. He ran to him instantly, pulling the younger man out. “Cedric!”

He had several branches stuck in his hair and his clothes had been torn from the crash, but Cedric did not suffer any physical harm. “I’m okay...I managed to eject before the crash and…”

Baileywick cupped his face between his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re an idiot!” he said, a sob threatening to come.

Cedric blushed, placing his hands over Baileywick’s. “But you love me,” he offered.

The older man could only laugh, shaking his head as tears of relief fell down his cheeks. “You will be the death of me, Cedric.”


End file.
